


Remember when you used to be a Rascal?

by n0luv



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, Other, They all need hugs, band au, no powers au, reginald still sucks, reverse au, reverse personalities au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0luv/pseuds/n0luv
Summary: There are slashes on the back of the leather drivers seat because Diego wanted to scare Luther while he was practicing for his first drivers test(nobody ever did ask why it was just the two of them, and how they made it out alive to be back) and to get payback for Luther stealing some crap from Diego’s room.Red paint splatters are scattered on the front and on the wood since Allison, Klaus and Vanya spilled nail polish all over after Klaus almost hit a lamppost (it’s what got his license taken away) while they were applying it.There’s a shit ton of water bottles and takeout boxes in the backseat, but they make it work. A cooler sits in the back, full of beer and vodka and White Claw for Allison when they want to get drunk off their ass and probably get arrested. They have a crack lining the back window because Vanya got into a fight with a girl from school and threw her against the car.(or)The Hargreeves all have shitty lives and hate themselves and their town.Atleast their band keeps them from killing dad and setting the house on fire.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Five Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, The hargreeves - Relationship, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. it’s how you feel(i don’t care)

**Author's Note:**

> super vent kind of fic, and I know i should be writing the next chapter for every other fic I have but I seriously couldn’t resist!
> 
> Just to clear up OOC-ness in characters, its a no powers, band and highschool au. Yeah.
> 
> I am certain I tried doing a reverse personality’s au in the middle of this but could only make it work for some, so I guess we have Luther-Hates-Dad, Ben-doesn’t-give-a-shit, Vanya-doesnt-give-a-shit AU. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter One: It’s How You Feel(I Don’t Care)**

* * *

It’s six am.

Everyone should be getting ready for school.

Luther and Diego are fighting for the bathroom, and Diego’s threatening to stab him. Allison’s taken the car and is driving around their shitty little town to get coffee. Ben and Klaus have just gotten home from staying out all night. Five hasn’t come home from his last attempt at running away.

The town sheriff is pretty crappy at trying to find him and the twenty-something-year-old redhead dating Five, considering their small town of six-hundred crappy people.

Dad’s on a business trip again. They all know it’s his false pretenses for vacation away from the kids. 

The seven of them are all seventeen; seniors in highschool. Most of them have good grades but don’t really do shit about it. They spend most of their time out or playing for their band. They release their music without a record dealer but still get a fuck ton of fans, views, listens and money.

They don’t need it, of course. Their father’s rich as hell, but you won’t catch him giving money to his kids, not until his six feet under. Time at school isn’t bad. Nobody tries to fight them or bully them, because they know who their father is, no matter how shitty he treats his kids, it’s still scary. The seven of them can fight, too. 

Luther wanted to be an astronaut when he was younger, but Dad shut him up and snapped him out of his daydreaming. He gets some of the best grades in their school but he doesn’t give a crap anymore. He spends his time doing _fucking_ poetry in the dark or tuning his electric guitar. 

Diego hates Dad, always did, always will. He’s got a hyper fixation on knives and wanting to burn down their house and probably needs therapy; they all do, but living in a small town means not everything can accommodate for you.

Allison used to get everything she wanted before Dad adopted her from the rich family who got too tired of her; they were all adopted, it figures that Dad never wanted to really have any children.

She got better at using words rather than crying, so most people don’t question what she asks for.

She’s one of the only few out of the siblings who still has her drivers license, (Ben has his, including Diego, though he’s pretty reckless at it. Five drives but has gotten too many warnings and wants to play it safe. Klaus got his taken away, Luther failed for the third time, so he’s waiting again and Vanya is still practicing.) 

Klaus takes all the molly and weed and whatever he can get his hands on because it’s called _teenage rebellion_ , baby. Klaus drags Ben along to stay up at the shit bars and clubs scattered across town, driving even though they don’t have a license. The car Dad bought for the seven of them so they didn’t crash any of his expensive ones is all fucked up now. 

There are slashes on the back of the leather drivers seat because Diego wanted to scare Luther while he was practicing for his first drivers test(nobody ever did ask _why_ it was just the two of them, and how they made it out alive to be back,) and to get payback for Luther stealing some crap from Diego’s room.

Red paint splatters are scattered on the front and on the wood since Allison, Klaus and Vanya spilled nail polish all over after Klaus almost hit a lamppost (it’s what got his license taken away,) while they were applying it.

There’s a shit ton of water bottles and takeout boxes in the backseat, but they make it work. A cooler sits in the back, full of beer and vodka and White Claw for Allison when they want to get drunk off their ass and probably get arrested. They have a crack lining the back window because Vanya got into a fight with a girl from school and threw her against the car. 

They had to get the car fixed, repainted, pulled apart and back again four times. It’s the wild shit in a small crap town.

You get bored easily.

It’s also the car they use to get to their concerts. The seven of them usually play at a bar called “The Grid,” Griddy’s if you wanna be casual. Its a shit-hole and its under a donut shop. Agnes and Hazel are the bar tenders and own the place too. They let the seven of them sing songs and hold concerts in town because they’re nice like that.

Luther’s the guitarist, part lead singer. Allison is the main lead. Diego does the drums and occasionally piano. But the real piano player would be Ben. He’s amazing. Five does bass and Vanya does violin, piano and guitar. Klaus can do drums good, guitar great.

Luther and Klaus jam it out in the front, while Allison sings, Five speeding up the tempo, Diego keeping up fantastically and Ben and Vanya doing a duet. 

They might sound shitty to some, might some fucking good to others. It keeps them sane and out of therapy. Keeps them on their rocker and it’s better than doing whatever they usually do without eachother (probably illegal activity.) 

When Ben’s not dragged away on Klaus’s _extravagant_ midnight adventures, he’s probably doing homework or studying and shit to go to a state college outside of their crap NC town. The rest of them don’t get the appeal of going to school again, because all their education has been garbage. 

Seriously; they didn’t teach sex ed at their hometown highschool until a girl got pregnant and her rich parents were threatening to sue. Before that, they got a single class in freshman year that pretty much told them: sex before marriage is a sin, but we don’t get paided enough to give a crap, so if you do fuck around, take this condom and remember that what you’re doing is a sin that we don’t care much for, but you won’t be getting into heaven.

So, yeah. That’s the Hargreeves’s shit town life. 

Luther smokes his lungs black on the house or school rooftop with Allison and they occasionally make out and it’s technically pseudo-incest but who cares, they’re seventeen and wild.

Diego fucks around at school and has a few mild offenses for bringing weapons around even though he’s got the hots for resident rule enforcer, class president Patch.

Allison is still treated like royalty no matter the family she’s placed in but is still as royally fucked as the rest of them with their crap father.

Klaus takes all the drugs in the world, and mixes his schizophrenia medication in it. He spends nights with twenty year olds from clubs and then leaves for American Lit.

Five runs away every month but no one questions it because they’ve seen his twenty three year old stunning redheaded girlfriend, and they all know it’s probably illegal but again, they fuck around because they’re seventeen and wild. 

Ben studies to be a doctor so he can revive Klaus every OD he threatens himself to get but he seriously just wants to lay down and relax and do shit like the rest of them. He doesn’t enforce or fund Klaus’s drug habit but then again, he doesn’t do shit about it either. 

Vanya’s the school criminal and she’s got three charges on assault, one arrest on theft and another charge on false accusations of sexual harassment (wasn’t false at all, Harold was a freak and a stalker.) She gets into fights at school and wins, (hence the car window crack.)

Their family is shit and broken but atleast they are all there. 

Atleast their band is good.


	2. im not the best you(why try anything?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of swears.. cus, yknow, teenagers!

**Chapter Two: I’m Not The Best(Why Try Anything)**

* * *

Shit, shit, shit, shit,

Allison was currently freaking out in the Hargreeves’s eight seater white SUV because she crashed it into a tree. She didn’t know if it would blow up or some engineering crap; that was Five’s thing. She scrambled for her phone that was comfortably and safely wedged in her cup holder.   
  
911? No, she wasn’t dead or blown up, and she didn’t want any strikes on her record. Klaus? Hell no. Vanya? Couldn’t drive. Luther? Would get arrested. Diego. Alright, Diego. 

She’s frantically punching the numbers in and the dial goes ring . . .

”What the fuck is it, Allison? Luther’s about to pull the bathroom door off it’s shitty hinges, so hurry up—“

”IWASDRIVINGIHITATREEAMIGOINGTOBLOWUP?!”

”Holy shit, Allison not that fucking fast, slow down!”

”Yes, yeah, alright, I, was uh, driving and— and I hit a tree, am I going to— to blow up or? Do I call 911? An engineer? Do I exit the car immediately?—“

”What the hell?— Alright, you’ll be fine just, fucking stay right there, where the hell are you?”

”You know the shitty little tree patch near Cormer-Stall and Maine?”

”Yeah, the— the, fucking pathetic skinny trees.. “

”Im there, just, hurry up, you’ll see the SUV—“

”Alright, Alright—“

Allison hangs up because she’s panicking and really wondering if she won’t blow up..

* * *

“Fucking finally! Diego, I am going to kill you—“

”Shut it, Lu, Allison’s crashed the car—“

”What?! Are you going to pick her up? I’m coming with you—“

”Goddammit, Luther, don’t-“

Luther grabbed his coat and pulled Diego to the garage. The did have their crappy, broken and cracked eight seater SUV but the seven of them piled money up to get an extra car for summer. It was definitely as shitty, maybe shittier, than their main car, but it worked for roadtrips. He pushes Diego into the front seat before shoving himself into the passenger. 

“Hurry up!” He says frantically to Diego, “Where are the fucking keys?—“ Diego says,

”Take them! DRIVE!”

”FUCK YOU!”

”DRIVE!”

Diego grumbles, shoving the shitty keys into the damn car, revving the engines and pushing the speed to a high. They’d be lucky if _they_ didn’t crash into anything before they arrived to Allison. 

* * *

Meanwhile. . . 

Klaus wakes up, banging his head on his shelf. “Fuck!— Goddammit!” He rubs his forehead. He and Ben just got home from clubbing, approximately.. three hours ago. He slept for two.

Ben, the bastard, was up, in the kitchen. He wasn’t hungover, no, he didn’t drink last night, he had a math test today, Calculus or some bullcrap. Klaus, though, was throwing up in the bathroom. The door to it lay abandoned in Luther’s bedroom. Odd. 

“KLAUS! Where’s the MILK!”

”It’s behind th—“ He proceeds to throw up, “BEHIND THE APPLES!”

Ben, confusedly, checked for apples. Seriously, who the fuck puts their apples in the fridge? Apparently the Hargreeves. He did find the milk, but it was all out. Ben sighs, throwing it into their recycling.

“Klaus! Where are the keys for the car!”

“Allison and Diego took both!”

”Ah, fuck..” Ben rubs his temples frustratedly. Living with his family was stressful. “YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE!” He asks Klaus, “I’M FI—“ More disgusting throwup. “FINE!”

* * *

Vanya was at the store, buying groceries. She had her checklist in her pocket. 

Milk, eggs, tissue, toilet paper, orange juice, salt and so on.

She woke up at 5am in the morning and left at 6. Class started at 9am, and it was currently 8. She needed to get the groceries home and then get to class. Vanya took the bus to their neighborhood street and was drive to school with her siblings. 

She boarded the bus as it proceeded to their house. Vanya gets off, pulling her keys out and opening the door. As soon as she did, retching could be heard, echoing off the house walls. 

She drops her keys and grocery bags on the floor, “KLAUS! BEN!”

”IN HERE!” The noise bounced off from the hallway leading to the bathroom. Klaus was hungover. Vanya sighs; her brother had bad habits but she couldn’t bring herself to stop him because he used to be much, _much_ worse. 

* * *

“Well, what the _fuck_ are we supposed to do with the car?”

”Drive it?”

”B—But what if it.. explodes, like—a, a late reaction?”

”That— FUCK!”

”Don’t yell so early in the morning, Diego!”

”Shut it, Allison, lord, what do we do with the damn car?”

“Don’t be rude!” 

“Fuck off, Lu. .”

Three Hargreeves siblings, Allison, Diego and Luther all stood infront of the crashed SUV, trying to figure out how to bring both cars back without issue. 

The three of them thought the car was to blow up, when it is past due to blow up if it was _actually_ going to. It’s not a dilemma that really should show up in daily life, but then again, their daily life wasn’t normal. . . 

* * *

Ben did _not_ have time for this. He had math at 10, and he was currently rushing for the five minute window. He and Vanya went together on the bus, while Klaus stayed behind at home, muttering a _fuck school, i’m puking my guts out._ Ben and Vanya hadn’t seen their siblings, Allison, Diego and Luther since this morning and Five since last week. Five was out with his girlfriend again and wouldn’t be back until this Saturday for their concert. 

Five didn’t run away to get away from anything, no, he ran away _just_ to spite their father. He always came back to play bass at Griddy’s with them. 

The bell rings and, lord, Ben made it. He waves Vanya goodbye and she grins.

* * *

They were late, really damn late. Allisons in the passengers of their red fourseater and Diego’s driving. The three of them did rock, paper, scissors to decide who had to drive the (not) explosive car. Luther lost and was driving angrily on the road, even if it was illegal for him to. The law wasn’t very closely followed in their town.

No one was complaining. 

Parking on the edge of the road, the three of them ran to class. Allison had Economics at 10, which meant she was only a few minutes late. Diego was 30 minutes late to his U.S Government class and Luther had ten minutes to spare for Earth and Space Sciences. 

They were definitely getting a call home..

* * *

It was lunch, and the six (Klaus came at third period, got yelled at in the middle of statistics,) of them piled into the eight seater SUV, which now they knew was not going to explode, (courtesy of Ben) and drove off to get food.

There weren’t any real mind blowing places that served food, but AJ’s was good enough. They served the usual fast food, and had a gorgeous little square shubukin goldfish aquarium. The owner, AJ Carmichael seemed to have an fascination with those fish. 

The six of them had fun eating, and yelling at eachother, throwing food and fighting, Ben shying away and covering his face when someone from their school saw him. The seven, (currently six, Five was off with Delores,) of them were sort of infamous at their highschool.

Obviously, their last name and father had already set the bar for that, but more so after quite a few incidents in the last four years. 

Luther, for crashing his car into the school(his second drivers test,) Vanya for breaking a girls arm(thrown against the car,) Allison for being practically royalty, Ben for having the best grades in school, Klaus for being the, quote, _social floater_ in freshman year, Diego for almost getting arrested after being caught with knives at school and Five, for dating ‘that gorgeous red head in the sports car’ as many have described. 

* * *

“Oh, and sitting there, in the corner booth, you should stay away from them.”

”Huh, why? They seem perfectly normal.”

”Well, Luther, the blonde one, crashed his car into the school, _keeps_ failing his drivers test, mind you, he keeps failing them, because he keeps _crashing the cars_.

His twin; he isn’t here right now, Five, practically black mailed the student council to make him president, 

Allison, the pretty one with bleach blonde curls, is the most popular girl in school; she can make you kneel at your feet and if you don’t, you’ll be a social pariah.

Klaus, the one in the black corset and long skirt? Seriously crazy, stay _away_.

Vanya, the school criminal, has a few charges on theft, accused sexual harassment and assault. 

Ben, the one with the glasses, black hair, he’s fine but the crowd he’s with is a red flag. 

Diego; my science partner, keeps knives on hand and fights Luther every other day.

Oh, also, they’re all siblings. And part of a band that plays at The Grid on Saturday’s. They arent too bad.”

Dave sat beside Patch, who was explaining a few, quite key and colorful figures in their school hierarchy. His head was whirling with information about why he should stay away, but the six of them looked very fun.

He should attend their concert on Saturday. 

* * *


End file.
